


No Friend

by drwory



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, its a crime au, mentions of guns and knives, neil frames andrew for murder, the foxes are criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwory/pseuds/drwory
Summary: The Foxes are a group of criminals that use their talents to get what they want. Life seems decent before Andrew is framed for murder and one Neil Josten seems to be the one to blame."My driver's waiting, so let's make one point crystal clear," said Andrew, slamming the brown-haired boy up against the wall. "I'm no savior of yours and you're no friend of mine."Prompt: Person A frames Person B.





	1. Easier Said Than Done

It was supposed to be a simple in and out job. Turn off the alarm, grab the diamonds, get out without being detected, and drive away in the getaway car Nicky was unknowingly supplying. Easier said than done, apparently, because when the twins pulled up to the store, the place was already filled with cops.

Someone had broken in before them and taken everything in the store, not a single clue left behind. Andrew had to admit, he was a bit impressed. Who ever the thief was, they were good.

Empty handed, the twins drove off back to the warehouse. Walking in, they were met with confused faces of The Foxes. The Upperclassmen consisted of Matt; who was trained a bit in boxing thanks to his mother, and knows a thing or two about drugs, Dan; she was their standin leader when Wymack wasn’t around and was their main source of intel, Renee; one of their main trainers in armed combat, and Allison; she got them all their fancy cars and clothing and sometimes helped Dan with intel gathering.

The Monsters consisted of Kevin; he had the most background in this line of work and he was very good at supplying facts that Andrew never bothered to listened to, and he was good at diverging the media’s attention away from them, Nicky; pretty much useless out in the field, but was a good getaway driver, Aaron; Andrew’s twin and a medic out in the field, and Andrew; he could fight, sneak into places easily, and was a pretty good driver.

Along with Wymack, their leader that kept things organized and running smoothly, and Abby, the doctor that stayed back at their building, they made the Foxes.  
“What happened?” asked Matt. “Why are you guys back so soon?”

Andrew ignored him and walked towards Wymack’s office, tossing the car keys to Nicky.

“Wait, did you guys use my car?” he asked, but his question went unanswered as the twins shut the door to Wymack’s office.

“This better be good,” said Wymack, leaning back on his desk.

Andrew didn't look like he was about to explain, so his twin spoke up, “Someone got there before us. Cops were sworming the place before we even showed up.”

Wymack swore and slammed open his office door, revealing the faces of eager Foxes. “Listen up!” he shouted. “We’ve been looking at this place for months now, so there’s no way anyone would’ve known we would be there. Dan, I want you and Renee to check all of our servers, look for anything weird.”

“Wait,” said Nicky. “Do you think someone got into our system?”

“Less talking, more listening,” said Wymack. “Allison, check the cars for any trackers, take Nicky with you. The rest of you, search the building for any suspicious.”

“Yes, sir!” said Dan and the Foxes jumped into action.

“Andrew, with me.” ordered Wymack and went back into his office with Andrew close behind. He dug through his desk and pulled out a file.

“I need you to do something off the radar.” said Wymack, handing the short blond the file. “You’ve probably noticed, but for months now all of our jewelry heists have gotten off track.”

“You don’t think it’s a coincidence.” hummed Andrew.

“Exactly,” said Wymack. “Go to Eden’s, see what Roland knows. Report back here in the morning. If we are being monitored, we need it to seem like you just went out for a night after a cancelled operation.”

Andrew nodded and made to leave when Wymack’s voice stopped him at the threshold of the door.

“And Andrew,” the older man said. “Be safe.”

Andrew raised to fingers to his forehead and mock saluted him. In the car, Andrew opened the file. In it contained all the operations that had been cancelled at the last minute thanks to a third party interfering with the heist, or the cops already being their from an anonymous tip.

Wymack had made notes on the side that he suspected that it was all the same person, scribbling that whoever it was didn’t leave a noticeable trail. It was Andrew’s job to find that trail, he guessed.

 

Eden’s was packed when Andrew arrived. He had to elbow his way through the hot crowd and to the bar, where Roland was serving drinks.

“Andrew, haven’t seen you for a while,” he said, tone light. “but I guess that’s a good thing with you.”

“I need information about anyone that may want to interfere with us.” Andrew cut right to the point.

“You mean besides the usual?” laughed Roland. “My breaks in ten minutes, meet me at the usual spot.”

Andrew had met Roland years ago. It had been weird and confusing then, but after doing this for so many years now, the two had a pretty set deal.

“So, here’s what I know,” said Roland, zipping up his pants as Andrew got to his feet. “I only have a name, and don’t ask how I got it, this guy has a lot of enemies that are willing to sell him out.

“Neil Josten. He’s young and very skilled apparently. He’s been paying a couple different gangs to follow you guys and gather intel. I don’t know much about him, just that he seems to have a lot of money.”

Roland fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. “Oh, and Andrew?”

The blond paused as he opened the supply closet door.

“Be careful.”

 

Andrew could have laughed at the irony. He finally catches a break with some decent intel only to be framed for murder the next day.

When Andrew had arrived at the warehouse, the team was lounging around. Dan and the rest of the Upperclassmen sat talking quietly, while Aaron scrolled on his phone and Nicky played with the TV remote, flicking through random channels. Kevin wasn’t insight, which could be considered weird because he was usually the first one here out of all of them.

“Let’s get started.” called Wymack. “Where’s Kevin?” his eyes darting towards Andrew, who shrugged in response.

“Sorry.” said a voice and Kevin appeared in view, fixing his tie.

“About time.” huffed Allison and Kevin swiftly ignored her, grabbing the TV remote out of Nicky’s hand and changing the channel to the news. Nicky tried to protest, but what the reporter was saying cut them all into a still silence.

“--Police are currently looking for a man about five foot with blonde hair, Andrew Minyard. He’s been connected to many robberies in the past, but police have a warrant out for his arrest involving a murder last night.--”

Kevin muted the TV and all eyes turned to Andrew. His eyes bore darkly at the TV screen where the reporter continued about the victim of the murder. He felt his fist clench and unclench from the shock and anger running through him.

“Oh, he’s tricky.” Andrew said.

“He?” asked Nicky, but Wymack put a hand up to shush him.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with the intel you gathered last night?” said Wymack.

Andrew’s eyes didn’t leave the TV screen as he spoke, “”Neil-fucking-Josten. He’s been hiring local gangs to follow us, looks like he’s a fan.”

“It’s no coincidence then, that you’re being framed for murder.” said Kevin.

“Are we sure Andrew just didn't actually kill someone?” asked Allison.

“Andrew wouldn’t kill someone unless Wymack told him to,” defended Renee. “And I’m guessing he didn’t.”

She met Andrew’s eyes, looking for confirmation, but also for any signs that he needed to leave to the roof. She found nothing relating to the latter, so she turned towards Wymack.

“What now?” she asked.

Wymack let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes, from the lines on his face it was easy to tell he’s been up all night working.

“Andrew, you’re off of field duty until we can get this sorted out. The rest of you, we aren’t resting until we find this Neil Josten and bring him in for questioning. Got it?”

Everyone bounced into action, leaving Wymack alone with Andrew.

“You can stay in the room upstairs if you want, Abby and I are just down the hall.” Wymack offered. “It could be dangerous to go back to your place.”

Andrew pretended to weigh his options. “No.” he said.

Grabbing the keys to his car, Andrew marched out of the warehouse and drove back to his apartment. He closed the door loudly and tossed his keys somewhere on the couch. Wymack may have forbidden him from going into the field, but he never said anything about not looking for Neil through intel.

Andrew sat at one of the two chairs at his small kitchen table and grabbed a pen and paper, mapping out everything they knew about Neil so far. It wasn’t much, but in Andrew’s mind he was starting to see a pattern in their heists that had gone wrong.

Rubbing his eyes, Andrew put on a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you decided to click "next chapter" thanks! you made it to the second chapter, and i guess that means my writing wasn't too terrible. enjoy!

Neil Josten seemed to be connected to the mafia.

Quick, tricky, and full of secrets. Andrew had fun pulling his life apart. The blond stayed up all night coming up with his case about Neil, who had very little information public. It was a struggle, but eventually Andrew found enough to present to Wymack. The man might not like that Andrew was disobeying orders, but Wymack was never good with closing up loopholes for Andrew to slip through.

It was six in the morning and Andrew was surprisingly the first one at the warehouse. He sat in his chair at his desk, ignoring the perplexed looks The Foxes gave him as they filtered in. Wymack was the last to arrive, and scowled when he saw Andrew.

"I'm guessing by the dark rings under your eyes, you've got something for us?" said the older man.

Andrew didn't bother responding, instead he picked up his folder that contained all the information he had gathered. The Foxes eyes followed him as he crossed to room to a large pin board and stuck a photo in the middle.

"Neil Josten," he said, turning around to face his team. "Brown hair, brown eyes, just over five feet tall. There's limited footage of him, but the footage there is, it looks like he planned to be seen."

"He's smart, then." noted Kevin.

Andrew nodded and continued, "I think he's apart of the mafia. There's no strong connection linking him, but with the power he has, he has to be. A small, barely traceable trail has linked him to almost all our heists that have gone wrong in the past couple months."

"Any luck finding where this bastard is?" asked Dan, a glint of annoyance for the mystery boy in her eyes.

Andrew shook his head. "Wymack," he said. "If we want to catch him, we need to set up a bunch of heists and monitor our systems to try and catch him."

"Good," said Wymack and clapped his hands. "Listen up, because I wont say this again. Kevin, you and Matt reach out to the press and plant some rumor about this Neil, we need to flush him out. Dan and Allison, I want you two to set up security and find a way so we can be alerted if he really is in our systems. Renee and Nicky, on the clock surveillance, I don't want him to be able to see us. Aaron, Abby wants you up in the clinic. Good? Get going."

All the Foxes sprung into action, leaving just Wymack and Andrew.

"Andrew, what I'm about to ask you-" Wymack started, but Andrew cut him off.

"Get to the point, Coach." said Andrew, rolling his eyes.

"I want you to show your face," said Wymack. "Nowhere a cop would recognize you, but to show Neil that you aren't afraid."

"Good thing I'm not afraid."

 

Andrew decided Eden's was a good idea, for some reason. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but now, looking back, he realized he had nothing to do. He wasn't here to collect anything from Rolland, and it hit him that he'd never actually been here except for his exchanges with Roland. So, he sat at the bar, drinking. Roland had been confused when Andrew said he wasn't here for anything, but shrugged and continued getting the other customers their drinks.

Andrew sat for almost an hour when a flash of brown hair on a very short man caught his attention and tore him from the bar. He spotted Neil Josten, finally.

Weaving through the crowd, Andrew caught Josten entering the bathroom, slamming him up against the tile wall.

"So," said Andrew, his arm blocking Josten's throat so he couldn't struggle. "Framing me for murder, classy."

"Surprised you found me," said Josten, a small grin on his face. "You're so short I wasn't sure you'd be able to see me."

Andrew pushed his arm harder against Josten's neck, causing the slightly taller boy to shift uncomfortably.

"I could kill you right here, and no one would even notice." said Andrew, challenge in his eyes.

"No, you won't," said Josten. "Because someone's already installed a camera in here."

Andrew studied Neil, deciding if he could trust his word or not.

"From this angle, it looks like we are just two random people making out," said Neil. "Keep it that way or who ever is watching us will kill you."

"So, you have a team of people?" said Andrew. "I figured you worked alone."

"Oh, I do." said Neil, shifting under Andrew's arm. "But someone else has their eyes on you, or more specifically, on Kevin."

Andrew jerked back at this. 

"What about Kevin?" he growled.

"Like I would know," said Neil. "I've been trying to draw your attention for months now, to warn you."

"You framed me for murder." said Andrew, his face unimpressed.

Neil shrugged indifferent. "Not my fault you forced me to go to extremes."

"Is Kevin in danger?" Andrew ground out, trying to gather his self control.

"Depends," said Neil, eyes lowering. "Does the name Moriyama mean anything to him?"

Andrew jerked back violently, fists clenched at his sides to stop himself from hitting the nearest wall, or Neil. The brown haired boy rubbed his neck where Andrew's arm had been and flicked his eyes up to meet Andrew's angry look.

"You've been warned." said Neil and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Andrew to his thoughts.

Fuck, Andrew thought. It had been three years since anyone from Kevin's past had tried to contact him. So it was a bit rattling when the name Moriyama suddenly appeared again. Andrew was unsure about a lot of things right new, but if one thing was for sure, he knew Kevin wouldn't be sleeping peacefully for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin hadn't taken the news well. The Moriyama's being back meant Kevin wasn't truly as safe as he thought he was. He thought Riko was done with him, for good, but that bastard being back meant trouble was just around the corner. And so was Kevin's drinking problem.

Kevin sat in Wymack's office with a bottle in one hand and the other held against his chest. Andrew found it pathetic that in a matter of hours, Kevin had reverted to the scared man he thought he'd left behind three years ago. But Kevin is a creature of old habit, Andrew supposed, and three years probably isn't enough for Kevin to move on.

"You said Josten knew someone was watching you at the club?" asked Wymack, the Foxes all at their desks, no one daring to speak yet.

"Yes, he knew someone had installed the camera in the bathroom, but insisted he wasn't the one to install it." said Andrew.

"Do you believe him?" asked Wymack.

Andrew was, truthfully, unsure. Logic told him one thing, but Neil Josten said another.

"If he was really with the Moriyama's," supplied Renee. "why would he warn Andrew?"

"Maybe he's rouge?" said Matt.

"Maybe he does have ties to the mafia, like we thought, but they aren't  _good_ ties." said Dan. "Maybe they want him, just like Kevin."

"What, so, Riko got a new number two after he lost Kevin and that guy left too?" said Seth.

"I don't think the Moriyama's are directly after him." said Andrew. "Dan, what did you find yesterday."

"Oh, right," Dan spun in her chair, pulling up something on her computer. "There was a trail which led to an open back door in the system. He clearly left it there for us to find, but only if we really looked. He definitely used our system to gather heists we were planning, but he never did anything other than monitor our activity. No virus left behind, nothing that would shut the system down."

"So, what your saying is," said Wymack, rubbing his chin. "He probably wan't lying to Andrew."

"But why would he frame Andrew for murder?" asked Nicky.

"He said we forced him to do it," said Andrew. "That we weren't paying attention to his other clues."

"Great," sneer Aaron.

"Here's the plan," Wymack clapped his hands. "Andrew, no, you can't argue with this. You're staying in this building until we figure out how to clear your name. It looks like Kevin might be out for a bit. Allison, I'm counting on you to come up with something to draw attention away from all this. Nicky, help her if she needs it. Dan-"

Andrew cut him off. "Try and find a real picture of Josten."

This got everyone's attention. Wymack raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"He was wearing contacts, brown isn't his real eye colour."

"Great," snorted Seth. "Fantastic. Your telling me that this bastard is not only fucking with us, but he's hiding his identity. Why am I not surprised."

"Alright!" called Wymack. "Let's go, get moving! Andrew, my office, now."

Walking into Wymack's office, Kevin had finished one bottle and had moved onto a second. The older man snatched it out of Kevin's hands, "You've had enough."

Kevin tried to protest, but his words were slurred. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You saw Josten up close," the gruff man said. "What else did you notice about him?"

"If he was wearing eye contacts, his hair likely isn't natural either."

"Like trying to find a ghost..." muttered Kevin to no one in particular.

Andrew ignored him and continued. "My guess is he's on the run. His clothes weren't bad, but nothing up to a clubs standards."

"Do you think he's going to be a serious problem?" asked Wymack.

"Who isn't a problem here, Coach?"

"Yeah, yeah," Wymack rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to leave again. If someone had time to install camera's inside a club bathroom, chances are your apartment's been compromised. You're staying here, go grab your stuff from your place. And don't take any detours."

"Aye aye, sir!" Andrew mock saluted and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just forget you have an ao3 account with fics that need to be updated


End file.
